Mulcibers Rache
by Trovia
Summary: Von Malfoy beauftragt zieht eine Todesserin los, um Sirius Black zu töten - und landet stattdessen in seinem Bett. Doch sie ist entschlossen, er so ahnungslos, und der Abend jung... One-Shot.


**Papierkram: **_Als großer Sirius Black-Fan weiß ich natürlich, dass Sirius heiß ist, heiß zu sein hat, etc etc, im Gegensatz zu, sagen wir mal, Severus Snape. Nachdem ich aber so viele Fanfics gelesen habe, in denen alle Frauen praktisch in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn er ihnen auch nur zuzwinkert, hat mich diese Idee einfach nicht mehr losgelassen..._

_Thema Genre: Ich würde sagen, Humour/Romance/Suspense geht so in die richtige Richtung. Rating ist vorsichtshalber M, aber ich persönlich finde es nicht so schlimm - also Kids, Achtung, hier drin befinden sich unter anderem Beschreibungen von Sex. Wenn ihr meine Eltern seid, solltet ihr vielleicht ebenfalls zweimal überlegen, ob ihr das hier wirklich lesen wollt ;-). _

_Sirius Black, all die Todesser, Quidditch und Crucio gehören J.K. Rowling, nicht mir. Blacks überragende Fähigkeiten im Bett gehören, öhm, der Fan Fiction-Community, glaube ich. Bitte, bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review - ich habe so was noch nie geschrieben und bin sehr interessiert daran zu erfahren, ob's was taugt...;-).

* * *

_

**Mulcibers Rache

* * *

**

Am einundzwanzigsten Juli 1981, abends, lag ich auf einem Bett, in einer fremden Wohnung, irgendwo in London, und hatte Sex mit Sirius Black. Das heißt, „Sex haben" impliziert eigentlich viel zu viel Aktivität. Ganz ehrlich, eigentlich hatte _er_ Sex mit _mir, _und ich hatte die Fähigkeit zu koordinierten Bewegungen schon lange verloren, denn er küsste meinen Hals, und seine Hände waren weiter unten, wo sie - _oh mein Gott. _

Es wunderte mich selbst, dass ich mich in dieser Situation noch daran erinnern konnte, dass das _ganz und gar nicht _so hatte laufen sollen. Es war wie ein Gedanke, der die ganze Zeit _da_ war und _existierte, _aber der irgendwie seine Bedeutung verloren hatte, ungefähr, als er mich auszog, oder vielleicht als _er_ sich auszog, oder vielleicht in diesem viel zu rosaroten Bereich dazwischen.

Oh ja, sein Atem strich über meinen Hals, und sein Körper war _überall _auf meinem, und aus einem unerfindlichen Grund war das _gut, _wenn nicht sogar _phantastisch, _und mein Körper war Feuer, und in dieser Situation kann man einfach nicht mehr so richtig realisieren, dass dieser Mann, der daran schuld war, - „Bitte nicht aufhören!", japste ich - eigentlich tot sein sollte, weil es nämlich meine Aufgabe gewesen war, ihn umzubringen. _Später, _dachte ich, wenn ich es doch eine Sekunde lang kapierte. Später war früh genug.

Ich wusste natürlich, dass Sirius Black eine Bedrohung darstellte, aber auch wenn ich mir völlig sicher bin, dass er nicht aus _dem _Grund auf der Abschussliste gelandet ist, ich hätte nie geahnt, als wie _wahr _sich Malfoys Warnung entpuppen würde. _Bedrohung ist das richtige Wort, Lucius, absolut das richtige Wort, _wehte es einen Moment lang vage durch meinen Kopf, aber dann war Black plötzlich über mir, keine Ahnung, wie er da hingekommen war, und ich stöhnte, und er _biss _mich, und ich schwöre, er _grinste... _

Sagen wir, das Bild von Lucius Malfoy war plötzlich weggewischt.

Okay. Gehen wir gedanklich ein paar Stunden zurück.

* * *

Alles lief furchtbar einfach, und ich hatte schon vor geraumer Zeit angefangen, Lucius mit seinen Warnungen gedanklich zu belächeln.

Wir lernten uns im _Tropfenden Kessel_ kennen. Unser Ministeriumsspion hatte versprochen, dass er da sein würde, und er hatte recht gehabt, er war da, oder er kam zumindest. Zuerst lernte ich, dass „Feierabend" im Ministerium ein dehnbares Konzept zu sein schien, denn obwohl mein Kontakt ihn auf acht Uhr angekündigt hatte, kam er erst fast zwei Stunden später.

Im Pub hing Rauch bis an die Decke, Tom hatte die Musik aufgedreht, und all die Ministeriumsangestellten und Ladenbesitzer und Winkelgassenbewohner schienen sich auf einmal entschieden zu haben, den Freitagabend hier und jetzt ausklingen zu lassen. Ich belächelte sie gerade ein wenig und wackelte auf meinem Barhocker mit den Zehen, als er durch den Eingang aus Muggel-London kam.

Er und ich hatten uns noch nie persönlich gegenübergestanden - weshalb mich Malfoy ja überhaupt erst geschickt hatte -, aber selbst, wenn ich mich nicht ein wenig vorbereitet hätte, hätte ich ihn erkannt. Eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt hatte er, breiter, durchtrainierter Bizeps, schwarze lange Haare und davon eingerahmt ein grauäugiges Gesicht, das ich ein halbes Dutzend Mal im _Tagespropheten_ gesehen haben musste. Schwarzsilberne Aurorenroben ließen seinen Gang ein wenig wirken, als tanze er, und ich beeilte mich, in eine gänzlich andere Richtung zu sehen, als er den Blick aufmerksam durch die Runde schweifen ließ. Mir kam alles sehr leicht vor, und ich war überzeugt, unserem Meister am selben Abend noch ein hübsches kleines Geschenk servieren zu können. Ein selbstverliebter Auror konnte für mich kaum ein größeres Problem darstellen - das Ministerium hatte nicht mal eine Akte über mich, ich sah harmlos aus und ich hatte schon mehr Muggel getötet als dieser Black Fliegen.

Im Augenwinkel beobachtete ich, wie er ein paar junge Männer am Kamintisch begrüßte, und ich wackelte wieder ein wenig mit den Zehen und spielte mit meinem Whisky, und nachdem sich unsere Blicke einen dramaturgisch perfekten Augenblick lang getroffen hatten, sah ich wieder vertieft in mein Glas zurück. Als ich es das nächste Mal wagte, aufzusehen, stand er noch immer und gestikulierte und erklärte etwas, und er sah auf, und graue Augen sahen mich über irgendjemandes Schultern hinweg an. Ich fing seinen Blick ein paar Sekunden lang ein - oder gut, vielleicht fing _er_ meinen Blick? - und dann lächelte ich, und eine Minute später setzte er sich auf den Hocker neben mir an die Theke. Tom nickte ihm grüßend zu und verschwand mit sehr wissendem Blick aus unserem Blickfeld. Ich hätte beinahe gegrinst. Es ging zu einfach, um wahr zu sein.

„Ich bin Sirius Black, Auror.", stellte er sich vor. Ich ergriff die dargebotene Hand, spürte warme, kräftige Finger auf meinem Handrücken und registrierte nebenher, dass er scheinbar keine Zeit auf weitere beiläufig getauschte Blicke verschwenden wollte, sondern gleich zu Teil 2 des Defaultflirts überging. Nicht, dass es nicht recht anziehende Augen gewesen wären, wenn man die Farbe mochte. Was ich nicht tat.

„Daria Marshbank", erwiderte ich lächelnd und verzichtete bewusst eine Sekunde zu lang darauf, seine Hand freizugeben. Weiter unten in meinen Schuhen wackelten meine Zehen fröhlich weiter. „Und ich weiß, dass Sie Auror sind. Ich habe in der Zeitung von Ihnen gelesen."

_Du Bastard hast Mulciber getötet. _Ich hielt meine Mundwinkel gewaltsam in erhobener Position und begann zu befürchten, dass ich mir das Lächeln später gewaltsam aus dem Gesicht fluchen würde müssen. Der Plan war flirten, also würde ich flirten, bis dem Mann der Schwanz aus den Ohren wuchs. Mulciber würde seine Rache später bekommen. Und Wablatschki. Und Sourman. Er war ein Käfer unter meinem Absatz.

Black zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste und bewies, dass ich mich heute schauspielerisch selbst übertraf, und derweil stellte Tom ein Guinness vor seiner Nase ab. Eine Sekunde lang zog ich in Betracht, enttäuscht zu sein, weil ich ihn mir etwas angetrunkener gewünscht hätte, als es ein Bier bewirkte - aber er würde sowieso tot sein, bevor er reagieren konnte, also was sollte es schon.

„Ich schätze, jeder im Ministerium steht ab und zu mal in der Zeitung", gab er zurück und winkte in einer Geste generöser Bescheidenheit ab. „Wir machen nur unseren Job."

So ein arroganter Kerl! Sein Zeigefinger strich geistesabwesend über den Rand seines Glases, und an dem Funkeln in seinen Augen sah ich genau, ganz genau, dass er nur sagte, was er sagen musste, um irgendein Mädchen rumzukriegen, und dass er mich für so geistig minderbemittelt hielt, dass er sich nicht mal große Mühe mit der Show gab. Das Schlimme daran war, dass das bei anderen Frauen vielleicht klappte.

Aber gut, andererseits konnte ich mich in Ruhe erobern lassen und die Sache hinter mich bringen. Ich musste nur durchhalten, bis ich mit ihm allein war. Ich spürte den Zauberstab in meiner Robentasche, und mein Lächeln klebte wie zähes Karamell bombenfest. „Seien Sie nicht so bescheiden", sagte ich - _lächeln - _und klimperte mit den Augenlidern, auf denen heute ein perfekter Tuschierzauber lag. „Jeden Tag riskieren Sie Ihr leben, damit wir sicher sind. Da haben Sie jeden Zeitungsartikel verdient."

Oho, Severus wäre auf diese Ironie stolz gewesen. Der Trottel kämpfte für die Sicherheit von Leuten, von denen die Hälfte ohnehin schon dem Dunklen Lord diente. Mein Lächeln wurde schon wieder ein bisschen ungezwungener, insbesondere weil Black genauso ein schlechter Beobachter war wie jeder andere Mann auch und nicht das Geringste bemerkte. Oder vielleicht war ich einfach nur so gut. Es kam auf dasselbe heraus.

„Jeder tut, was er kann", warf er eine weitere Plattitüde ein und wieder mit diesem hoch amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen, das mich zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt rasend gemacht hätte. Ich konnte verstehen, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn auf die Abschussliste gesetzt hatte, nicht nur, weil er ein Auror war. Goldener Gryffindor, ganz eindeutig, und so arrogant wie sie alle. Wenn ich an die Schulzeit und ihre ganze Sippschaft dachte, ließ das manchmal in mir den Wunsch nach Massenvernichtungsflüchen aufsteigen. „Also, was treibt Sie hier so alleine in den Pub, Miss Marshbank?", fragte er dann nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens weiter. Offenbar hatte er es eilig.

„Oh..." Ich trank einen Schluck und klimperte wieder wie verrückt, als ich ihn ansah, während meine Zehen wieder wackelten, weil es so gut voranging. „Meine Freundinnen hatten heute alle keine Zeit..." _- Narzissa foltert gerade einen deiner Kollegen, glaube ich - _„...und da dachte ich, ich ziehe einmal alleine los und schaue, wen ich treffe..."

Mein bedeutungsvoller Blick traf ins Schwarze - er stieg voll darauf ein. Bis hierhin ging alles so gut, und es ging auch alles völlig nach Plan weiter.

Es musste später schiefgegangen sein. Spulen wir ein wenig vor.

* * *

Kaum eine Stunde später stand ich vor einem Spiegel in Blacks Badezimmer und operierte mir mein Lächeln aus dem Gesicht. Ich hatte mittlerweile das Gefühl, es sei angewachsen, und oh, außerdem _hasse _ich Action, wenn ich so dringend für kleine Reinblüter muss. Alles ging nach Plan. Wir hatten geflirtet. Er hatte mich eben in seine Wohnung gelassen. Nirgendwo hatten Spickoskopalarme losgejault. Mein Zauberstab war gut greifbar in meiner Robe, und wenn ich das Bad verließ, würde Black in seinem eigenen Bett darauf warten, von mir getötet zu werden. Also wirklich, alles ging nach Plan.

Ich warf also einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und schenkte mir selbst mein brillantes Gewinnerlächeln - ein _echtes _Lächeln diesmal, das ich mir für besondere Momente wie diesen aufbewahrte -, straffte die Schultern und drehte mich zur Tür. Ich war nur wenige Meter und noch weniger Minuten vor dem Ende meiner so lächerlich einfachen Mission entfernt. Und es lief so gut. Ich hätte nicht einmal etwas dagegen gehabt, ihn küssen zu müssen. Ich meine, die Woche davor hatte Malfoy mich auf den alten McLowhood gehetzt, und nicht einmal _tausend Galeonen _wären Bezahlung genug gewesen, um dieses _Trauma _zu kurieren...

Als ich die Tür öffnete und auf den kleinen Flur der wirklich winzigen Wohnung trat, sah ich gleich hinüber durch die offene Tür am anderen Ende. Black lag überhaupt nicht im Bett. Stattdessen ließ eine Bewegung aus dem Schatten hinter mir mich herumfahren, aber ich konnte nicht, weil vorsichtige Hände mich sehr sachte und sehr bestimmt an der Schulter fassten und ein Finger über meinen Hals strich und plötzlich eine Zunge hinter meinem Ohr war... Ich seufzte verhalten auf. Wirklich, ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Black hatte beim ersten Versuch einen Treffer erzielt; mein Körper entspannte sich sozusagen von alleine.

_Also gut, _dachte ich, lehnte mich zurück gegen meine Schulter und schloss die Augen, während Lippen meinen Hals hinabwanderten. Gut, ich konnte ohnehin nichts tun. Auroren wollten von hinten überwältigt werden, und Malfoy hatte mich ja auch gewarnt. Ich konnte schlecht nach meinem Zauberstab greifen und einen Cruciatus versuchen, während Blacks Zunge sehr vorsichtig und interessiert mein Schlüsselbein erreichte und eine Hand von hinten in meinen Ausschnitt glitt. Ich hasse Männer mit kalten Händen, aber diese waren warm, und überhaupt nicht aufdringlich, und obwohl ich sonst grundsätzlich für eine _lange _Aufwärmphase stimmen würde, war ich mit einem Schlag furchtbar heiß - weil ich mit einem Mann, der so sehr _Mann _war, und darüber hinaus der _Feind,_ in einem dunklen Flur stand und Finger über meine Taille strichen und andere meine Brüste fanden.

Natürlich vergaß ich nicht den Plan. Ich befand mich auf einer Mission. Also ließ ich ihn erst einmal machen, obwohl es wirklich nicht so war, als würde ich nicht es genießen - wie _lange _hatte ich eigentlich keinen guten Sex mehr gehabt? Glücklicherweise waren ja Männer die mit den Trieben und nicht wir Frauen, also hatte ich mich perfekt unter Kontrolle. Ich ließ ihn machen, ließ ihn Linien nachziehen und meinen Hals bearbeiten und ihn irgendwie _überall _um mich herum sein, obwohl es mich völlig wehrlos machte. An irgendeinem Punkt würde er mich loslassen, sich umdrehen, sich ausziehen... und dann würde ich bereit sein, den Zauberstab zücken und ihn erledigen. Ich drängte mich ein wenig seiner Berührung entgegen und ließ ihn meine Brustwarzen entdecken, und dann - überfällig, _überfällig - _machte er einen leichten Ausfallschritt, damit er mich küssen konnte... und bei _Gott, _war das ein Kuss! Von wegen Zunge rein und einmal gut umrühren? Oh nein, dieser Mann _wusste, _wie man küsste - nix oraler Überfall! Er knabberte ein wenig an meinen Lippen und wartete, bis ich ihm entgegenkam, und _spielte _mit meiner Zunge anstatt sie abzubeißen.

Und ich hätte ja auch gar nicht abbrechen können, das hätte ja sein Misstrauen wecken können, und ich durfte sein Misstrauen nicht wecken, Malfoys Warnung hin oder her. Dieser Kuss ließ mich heißer werden, als ich es in diesem Stadium für möglich gehalten hätte. Zu meinem großen Entsetzen merkte ich erst, als ich es bereits getan hatte, dass ich mich an ihn drängte und mit meinem Becken etwas Hartes in Hüfthöhe suchte. Als ich Erfolg hatte, seufzte er leise, was mich erstaunlicherweise erregte, und drängte mich zurück, bis ich hinter mir die Wand spürte. Seine Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht - oder so deduzierte ich logisch, denn ich hatte die Augen geschlossen - und kitzelten in meinem Ausschnitt, und meine eigenen mussten auch irgendwo sein. Männer mit langen Haaren hatte ich schon immer merkwürdig attraktiv gefunden.

Ah ja, ich würde ihn dann töten, wenn er mich losließ, aber ich hatte es überhaupt nicht eilig, es so weit kommen zu lassen. Tja, und dann irgendwann mittendrin glitt seine Hand wie beiläufig zwischen meine Beine, und ich versuchte es mir zu verkneifen und stöhnte trotzdem, und ich spürte ihn gegen meinen Hals grinsen, als er spürte, wie heiß ich _genau _war, und... und... ich _schwöre, _er ließ mich nicht mehr los, bis wir später im Bett lagen...

* * *

Zurück zum Ausgangspunkt.

Tja, offensichtlich war irgendetwas schief gegangen, und offensichtlich hatte Malfoy rechtgehabt - wenn auch anders, als er vermutlich geahnt hatte -, und offensichtlich hatte ich ein _großes _Problem, wenn ich nicht irgendwann heute Nacht einen Brief mit einem lässigen „erledigt" auf den Weg schickte, und offensichtlich störte mich das nicht mehr im geringsten, denn _dreifacher Mist, _wir waren beim eigentlichen _Sex _angekommen, und ich dachte _überhaupt _nicht mehr.

Ich glaube, ich gab mir gar keine Mühe mehr, still zu sein, sondern stieß Geräusche irgendwo zwischen Japsen und Stöhnen aus. Black selbst war sehr beschäftigt, hatte seine Hände überall, wo es _wichtig _war, küsste mich auch an allen möglichen Stellen, kehrte glücklicherweise zu meinem Hals zurück, wo ich _empfindlich _war - ohne es vorher je geahnt zu haben! - und bewegte sich in einem Rhythmus wie... wie... wie ein Sexgott. Er war nicht, naja, so _laut _wie ich, aber hier und da stieß er kleine Laute des Wohlbehagens aus, manchmal ein wenig fragend, aufmerksam.

Ich hatte mich wieder genug gefangen, um ihn anfassen zu können, was aber überhaupt gar nichts mit Kontrolle zu tun hatte, zog mit den Fingern die Wölbung seiner Wirbelsäule nach, spürte Muskeln, spürte _Haut - _und fand das aus irgendeinem Grund ungemein erregend! -, glitt tiefer und umfasste seine Hüften, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass, was auch immer er da _machte, _er seine Bemühungen ruhig noch verstärken konnte. Was er prompt tat. Wenn er jetzt noch unartikulierte Fragen an mich richtete, bekam ich es nicht mehr mit. Ich schrie auf. Und kam. Diese spezifischen Minuten waren alle etwas verschwommen, und ich hätte schwören können, dieser Mann hatte den Cruciatus auf mich angewandt und die Wirkung irgendwie _umgedreht._

Tja, ich nehme an, er hatte auch seinen Spaß. Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich bekam es nicht wirklich genau mit, denn ich war sehr beschäftigt mit mir selbst - naja, Slytherin halt. Wer hätte geahnt, dass ein Gryffindor...

Ich war ächzend in ein Kissen zurückgefallen, und jetzt riss ich abrupt die Augen auf, um an die Decke zu sehen. Mein Verderben war mir wieder eingefallen.

Ich hatte Sirius Black töten sollen, und stattdessen hatte ich mit ihm _geschlafen!_

Die Realität war mit einem Schlag wieder da, und ich versuchte meine entgleiste Miene wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während ich erledigter, als ich hätte sein sollen, aufsah. Später sollte ich mir große Mühe geben, mich vor mir selbst zu ekeln - und wiederholt scheitern. Ich hatte mit dem Feind konspiriert.

Der Feind lag jetzt völlig gelassen und entspannt neben mir und beobachtete mich so interessiert, als sei ich ein verdammtes Quidditchspiel. Ich konnte mich jetzt natürlich nicht aufregen; ich war viel zu besorgt darüber, dass er sich wunderte, warum eine Frau nach dem Sex mit ihm dreinblickte, als sei sie Grindelwalds Geist begegnet, aber er grinste nur ein wenig und griff nach einer meiner Haarsträhnen, um damit zu spielen. Ein Blick aus dem Augenwinkel sagte mir, dass auch der Verhüllungszauber über meinem Dunklen Mal noch in Position war. Der Mann war blind wie ein Fisch. Alles war völlig in Ordnung.

Ich fasste neuen Mut. Und lächelte ihn an. Er war ein Idiot. Und ich war clever. Noch war nicht alles verloren.

* * *

Okay, ich wusste immer noch nicht genau, wo es schiefgegangen war, aber Black war ahnungslos und der Abend jung. Das zumindest sagte ich mir, während ich mich zurück in meine Roben kämpfte, die, nun ja, _überall _lagen, während Black in meinem Augenwinkel lässig seine eigenen überstreifte wie einen Morgenmantel und mich mit bewundernden Blicken beobachtete. Ich gab mir besondere Mühe, mein Lächeln zu reaktivieren und nicht zu wirken, als hätte ich es irgendwie eilig. Nach meinem Zauberstab zu greifen wäre jetzt ein wenig auffällig, doch ich tröstete mich damit, dass ich ja wusste, wo er war, und dass ich ihn greifbar bereit hatte. Alles war fein, alles in Ordnung, und Mulcibers Rache würde bei erster Gelegenheit auf ihn niedersausen.

Den Badezimmertrick hatte ich aufgegeben. Wenn er mich beim ersten Mal von hinten überfiel, konnte er das möglicherweise auch noch ein zweites Mal tun, und so verlockend _der _Gedanke war, konnte ich mich jetzt zusammenreißen. Er hatte mich überrumpelt. Das war alles. Wirklich.

„Willst du schon gehen?", fragte Black heiser und lehnte sich an eine Schrankwand. Er schien es nicht eilig zu haben. Nun, er musste vermutlich auch niemandem darüber Bericht erstatten, was er getan hatte, oder beziehungsweise was er getan haben würde. Ha, vermutlich müsste ich ihn nicht einmal mehr selbst töten, wenn er vor diesem Moody oder dieser Bones Sex mit einer Todesserin zugeben müsste. Aber natürlich wusste er gar nicht, dass ich eine war. Und ja, ich weiß, ich schwafle.

„Ich muss", erwiderte ich und trug innerlich sekundenlang einen Kampf aus, bis das Pflichtbewusstsein siegte, so dass ich mich um einen bedauernden Schmollmund zu bemühen begann. Zu meinem größten Entsetzen fiel mir der Teil mit dem Bedauern nicht schwer. „Meine Freundinnen machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen." _Narzissa. Ha! _„Mit diesem schrecklichen Krieg und dem allen", fügte ich in einem Anfall reiner Genialität hinzu. Noch ein Leckerbissen für Severus' Ironiedetektor.

„Zu schade", bemerkte er, versank wieder in seine anzüglichen Blicke und verschränkte die Arme gelassen vor der Brust.

Anscheinend hatte er beschlossen, an diesem Schrank festzukleben. Nun gut, vielleicht hatten sie ihm ja im Aurorentraining wirklich ein bisschen was beigebracht, aber ich bezweifelte eigentlich, dass ich es mit etwas anderem als reinem Zufall zu tun hatte. Also musste ich wohl nachhelfen, um den guten Mann dazu zu bringen, mir wenigstens den Rücken zuzudrehen, und endlich seinen gewaltsamen Tod einzuläuten.

Gemächlich, wenngleich langsam mehr als ein wenig ungeduldig, schlüpfte ich in meinen letzten Schuh und gewährte ihm den letzten Anblick meiner tadellosen Beine, bevor ich, Unschuld pur, fragend zu ihm aufsah. Graue Augen funkelten.

„Ich glaube, ich habe meine Haarspange irgendwo verloren. Kannst du vielleicht im Bad nachsehen?" Meine Augenlider klimperten. Mein Lächeln wurde langsam etwas zäh. Ich beschloss, dass ich eine kalte Dusche brauchte.

Ich richtete mich auf, und sein Blick glitt über meinen Körper, und ich schwöre, dass ich praktisch spürte, wie er mich damit auszog und auf nackte Haut traf. Mir schauderte, und meine Zauberstabhand versteifte sich. „Aber natürlich", antwortete er nach einer langen Pause, das ewige Funkeln in den Augen. Er drehte sich um. Kaum hatte er den Türrahmen erreicht, war meine Hand in der Tasche und umfasste...

Nichts.

Meine Augen wurden groß, während ich verzweifelt nach meinem Zauberstab tastete, obwohl ich bereits genau wusste, dass er nicht mehr da war. Einen Augenblick lang war mein Gehirn blank, aber dann holte mich leises Lachen in die Realität zurück. Mein künstliches Lächeln verblasste, als ich aufsah und mich Black gegenüber fand, der sich wieder umgedreht hatte und leger im Rahmen lehnte. In der Rechten hielt er seinen Zauberstab, elastisch und ebenholzschwarz. In der Linken hielt er einen zweiten, filigran und birkenrot. Definitiv meiner.

Ich atmete tief durch, ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen, während mein Zauberstab, mein _Zauberstab! _auf Hüfthöhe in einer Tasche und so völlig außer Reichweite verschwand. Dieser Bastard. Dieser Bastard hatte mir irgendwann vorhin meinen Zauberstab abgenommen. Dieser _Gryffindor _hatte es gewagt, mich auszutricksen.

„Keine nette Methode, um sich für einen netten Abend zu bedanken", bemerkte Black jetzt beiläufig, schnitt eine Grimasse, spielte ein wenig mit seinem Zauberstab und legte den Abstand zwischen ihm und mir mit zwei großen Schritten zurück, bis seine Roben beinahe meine Brüste streiften. Wachsam hielt ich den Atem an, tat einen Schritt zurück und fühlte kaltes Steinmauerwerk in meinem Rücken. Er folgte der Bewegung wortlos; erst vor Minuten waren wir uns so nahe gewesen. Ich musste nicht hinsehen - ich sah ihm in die viel zu ernsten Augen -, um zu wissen, dass er seinen Zauberstab bereithielt. „Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass das klappt, oder nicht?", flüsterte er, beugte sich leicht vor, und eine raue Wange berührte meine, und eine Nasenspitze stupste gegen mein Ohrläppchen.

Mein angehaltener Atem entwich, bevor ich mich kontrollieren konnte. Alles in mir war jetzt angespannt, Wachsamkeit. Meine Zehen in meinen Schuhen waren wie tote Klumpen. Der Bastard hatte meinen Zauberstab. Wenn Lucius mich doch nur _anständig _gewarnt hätte! Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, und ich erwartete den Fluch, der folgen musste. Typisch Gryffindor würde mich lähmen oder so und dann nach Askaban kutschieren... Gott, wie Mulciber das gehasst hätte.

An meinen Wangen kitzelte es, und ich wusste, dass er wieder grinste, aber ich war zu alarmiert, um jetzt gerade Energie für Ärger übrig zu haben. In meinem Nacken kribbelte es, und er drängte sich näher an mich, seine Hüften trafen gegen mein Becken und _bewegten _sich, und ich musste die Augen schließen, als alles in mir abrupt und verlangend aufloderte. Gerade erst Sex und jetzt _das... _Das durfte einfach nicht passieren.

„Dummes, dummes Mädchen...", murmelte Black. Seine freie Hand glitt meinen Rücken hinab, drückte mich näher an sich.

_Mein Zauberstab! _fiel mir plötzlich siedendheiß ein. Ich blinzelte gegen die Decke, um meine hoch gelobte Reinblüterkonzentration wiederzufinden. Mein Zauberstab war in seiner verdammten Tasche. Ich bekam überhaupt nicht mit, dass wir in Bewegung waren - wie beim Tanzen lenkte er mich von der Wand weg, und wie beim Tanzen folgte ich ihm automatisch. Mein Schoß brannte, und mein Arm wanderte, strich über seine Wirbelsäule, während seine Zungenspitze über mein Ohr leckte, meine Finger fanden Holz...

...und eine Hand umfasste mein Handgelenk und drängte meinen Arm entschieden nach unten. „Tsk...", entfuhr es Black, der viel zu beschäftigt mit meinem Nacken, und meinem Becken war, um mehr sagen zu können, doch seine Hand ließ meine nicht los. Mein schwacher Widerstand traf auf eiserne Unnachgiebigkeit. Ich bekam überhaupt nicht richtig mit, wie eine Zauberstabbewegung hinter mir eine Tür öffnete, denn unter den gegebenen Umständen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich nirgendwohin konnte, und angesichts der anderen Tatsache, dass zumindest mein _Körper _auch gar nirgendwohin _wollte, _flackerte meine Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich wieder zu dieser Zunge zurück und zu dem Grinsen an meiner Wange und ganz besonders zu tiefer liegenden Regionen, die diesmal nicht meine Zehen waren. Rein körperlich war eine zweite Runde wirklich drin, und zwar jetzt und hier und auf der Stelle...

Black kam zum Stehen. Sanft löste er sich von mir - zumindest ab Gürtelbereich aufwärts, und meine Hand hielt der Bastard immer noch -, sein Unterleib bewegte sich leicht und ließ mich aufseufzen, und mein Blick fokussierte sich langsam, als graue Augen auf mich hinabsahen, ein wenig verklärt, aber sehr amüsiert.

„Ich denke", flüsterte er leise und pointiert. „ich mache mit dir, was du wirklich verdienst."

Ich schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch. Selbst in dieser _unkonventionellen _Situation wusste ich, was das bedeutete. _Askaban. _Jetzt war es so weit - von wegen zweite Runde! Er würde mich nach Askaban abschieben lassen. Gott, wenn sie _doch _eine Akte über mich hatten...!

Schluckend und plötzlich sehr zittrig öffnete ich die Augen wieder, um zu Black aufzusehen. Der Mann hielt mein Leben in der Hand. Auf mehr als eine Weise. Ich starrte ihn an, hatte keinen Platz für Hass, und als sein Griff um mein Handgelenk sich lockerte, wusste ich, dass mein letzter Moment gekommen war. Er würde seinen Zauberstab heben und mich...

„...ich setze dich unbefriedigt vor die Tür", endete er.

Meine Augen wurden groß.

Mit einem Schlag fiel die Haustür vor meinen Augen zu.

Einen Augenblick lang konnte ich nur starren, wie ich im Flur eines Zauberermehrfamilienhauses stand, die Roben über meinem, naja, _hitzigen _Körper verrutscht, immer noch schwer atmend, immer noch verschwitzt und verängstigt und _heiß, _und auf die Tür sah, hinter der ich eben Sirius Black hatte töten wollen.

Dann prickelte es in meinem Nacken, als die Schilde über der Wohnung wieder in Position kamen, und mir war, als _höre_ ich sein Grinsen durch das dicke Eichenholz der Tür, und plötzlich wusste ich, was ich tun musste.

Ich fuhr herum und rannte. Und ich wusste, ich würde für den Rest meines Lebens panisch versuchen, diesen Abend zu vergessen.


End file.
